1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved combined temperature responsive valve construction and an electrical switch construction wherein the valve construction has a thermally responsive device of the piston and cylinder type, this invention also relating to an improved method of making such a combined temperature responsive valve construction and electrical switch construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combined temperature responsive valve construction and electrical switch construction wherein the valve construction has a thermally responsive device of the piston and cylinder type operating a movable valve member that is engaged by the piston of the device and that operates an actuator of the switch construction, the valve member comprising an axially movable valve stem having opposed ends one of which is engaged by the piston of the device and the other of which operates the actuator.
For example, see the following U.S. Patent: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,124--Payne.
It appears that the actuator of the combined temperature responsive valve construction and electrical switch construction of item (1) above comprises an insulating member that is directly engaged by the free end of the valve stem and carries a switch contact for movement relative to a fixed switch contact of the switch construction.
Another known combined temperature responsive valve construction and electrical switch construction has the piston means of the piston and cylinder device operate a ball valve member with the ball valve member acting on one end of a compression spring and with the other end of the compression spring acting on a snap disc of a snap-acting switch construction, the snap disc itself being part of the contact means for movement into engagement with a fixed contact means to provide the switching function of the device.
However, it is also known to provide a snap-acting switch construction wherein an insulating member is disposed between the snap disc and the movable switch blade of the switch construction so that the snap disc is not a current carrying member.
For example, see the following two U.S. Patents: (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,402--Hire, (3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,074--Orcutt et al.
It appears that the snap-acting switch construction of item (2) above is pressure operated and the insulating member disposed between the snap disc thereof and a movable contact member actually carries the movable contact member in a manner to bridge a pair of terminals carried by the construction, the switch construction carrying an adjustable compression spring acting on the movable contact member in a direction opposite to the snap direction of the snap disc.
It appears that the pressure operated snap-acting switch construction in FIG. 10 of item (3) above has an insulating wall disposed between the snap disc and a movable switch blade carried by one of the terminals of the switch construction and through which an actuator is disposed to transmit movement of the snap disc to the switch blade so as to place its contact into contact with another terminal of the switch construction.